


Since I've Been Loving You.

by RooBear68



Series: SPN KINK BINGO [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Cas seemed pretty tired, so Dean figured he’d be heading to bed, too. But, oh…seems as if he wasn’t THAT tired after all! Hmmm…Dean’s got a new plan, now. Let’s see if his man can take it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my SPN KINK BINGO SQ: coming untouched.  
> Thank you QueenMaire for your work on this and the lovely summary.  
> In this story it's sometime after the angels fell in season 9 But!  
> Cas did not die, Zeke did not inhabit Sam, and no MOC. Just love, fluff, and sex.  
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> Enjoy,  
> <3Roo

 

 

 

 

Cas was exhausted. Sitting next to Dean in the diner booth, he couldn’t help but lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a deep sigh. Dean didn’t stop talking to Sam, but he leaned down to place a kiss on his temple.

“Next time, we really need to make sure we know how many vamps we are moving on.”

“Dean! I've told you time and time again we need to be better prepared, but no! You have to go running in swinging your machete, leaving me and your boyfriend no option but to follow you.”

“Relax, Sammy. We killed the whole nest and now we're gonna head home.”

Just then the waitress (who had tried to flirt with his man until she noticed Dean’s hand holding Cas’ thigh) arrived with their lunch. Cas knew he needed to eat, since they had all missed breakfast, but he was so tired. It was the one thing he still hadn’t gotten used to in his six months as a human.

“Come on, Sugar. You can’t exist on coffee and Skittles. I got you a burger just the way you like it. Please, for me?”

He gave Sam a version of his own bitch face for laughing at Dean calling him Sugar. Sam was their biggest supporter when they began their relationship, but he liked to tease his brother about how affectionate he was. Luckily, Dean took the teasing in stride because Cas loved all the kisses, hugs, and even snuggles in diner booths.

“Thank you, Dean. I am hungry, just tired,” he said while stuffing fries in his mouth. He had adopted the manners of his boyfriend when he was tired.

“Thank you, doll. So, I think we need to split up to drive back to the bunker. I am too old and beat up to drive twenty plus hours anymore.”

“As long as I can get my own room, on the other side of the motel.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk. Anyways, yeah, I agree. I could use a good night’s sleep, and Cas will sleep better in a bed, rather than the back seat.”

“Awesome.”

Cas was just about asleep when he heard Dean come out of the bathroom. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw the glory that was Dean Winchester wearing nothing but a few drops of water trailing down his back. He could feel his cock begin to swell. 

Not only did his boyfriend have an amazing body, he definitely knew how to use it, for work and for pleasure. Cas has had moments when he felt (what Sam had explained as) jealousy at all the past sexual partners Dean has had, but Dean assured him of his desire and love.

Cas had been so surprised when Dean had asked him on a date after he had been at the bunker for a month or so. He had always known that he was in love with the hunter, but he never thought he stood a chance. Dean had been shy and nervous asking him, but when Cas said yes, he winked at him before strutting away with those damn bow legs.

“Don’t,” he whispered when he saw Dean reach for a pair of boxers, getting ready for bed.

“I thought you were asleep, Sugar.”

“Just about, but...”

“But what? Oh, I see.” He saw Dean’s eyes widen when he turned around and saw that he had slid his hand into his sleep pants so he could stroke himself while admiring his man’s ass.

“You enjoying what you see, Angel?”

“Dean...please, Beloved. I need you.”

“Hmm.”

Cas watched every move that Dean made as he walked over to the bedside table where his plugged in phone was lying. He groaned when those green eyes locked with his, as he watched those teeth bite his bottom lip. Damn, he wanted those lips and teeth on him, now.

When the music started, Dean set his phone back on the table and with his eyes closed, began to sway to the beat of one of his favorite Led Zepplin songs. Cas had learned a lot about music from Dean over the years they were friends and comrades in arms. Now that they were a couple, Dean had been sharing his love of rock ballads, too, and they had both come to enjoy them while they were intimate.

He watched as Dean let his fingers trail up from his hip to his chest. When he grazed his nipple with a thumb, he made a noise that sent shivers down Cas’ spine that was as intense as his grace used to feel.

“Dean. Please, I need you to touch me.”

“Hmmm...we’ll see.”

Cas wondered what the man was up to when he dragged the chair from the table next to the bed. He sat down and gave Cas a wink and a smirk.

“I think we’re gonna try something new, Sugar. Something I’ve read about but never tried. You interested?”

“Yes!” 

He knew Dean to be a generous and patient lover. He could think of nothing he wouldn’t do with this man. He moved to sit how Dean directed him. He was sitting in between Dean’s legs, which were raised, bent with his feet on the edge of the bed. He was stopped when he went to touch him, though.

“No, no. No touching allowed, for you, at least. Here's the ‘game’ I wanna play.”

Cas laughed out loud when he used air quotes. He gave Cas grief for using them all the time, and here his boyfriend had adopted one of his quirks. It made him extremely happy.

“Yeah, alright. The rules of this game are that you can’t talk, you can’t touch me or yourself, and you keep your eyes on me. Don’t give me the head tilt confusion look. You'll enjoy this, Angel. And if, for any reason you want to stop, you can always say so. Alright?”

“Yes, Dean.”

He really didn’t know how difficult this was gonna be.

As soon as he got his Angel exactly the way he wanted him, he leaned back in the chair to make himself comfortable. He had read about this in an article he had spotted online about how to make your partner satisfied.

Charlie had sent him the link after one of their talks about his relationship with Cas. She was the one he could really talk to about it. He knew his brother was thrilled for them, but he just couldn’t talk to Sam about love and such. She had sent it when he had told her that he wanted to do things with Cas that he had never done before, besides, you know, That.

Of course, he talked to Cas about this, too. He found it easy to have the ‘chick flick’ moments with his man, but Cas had been a virgin when they got together. And while he wasn’t now, he was still kinda innocent. Dean wanted to bring out the beast in his Angel (he knew it was there), he was just going to have to tease it out of him. Now, to get to it.

“Cas,” Dean made sure that they had eye contact before continuing.

“I want you to watch me. Put your hands on the bed behind you so you can lean back just a bit. Yeah, perfect, Baby. Watch.”

Dean opened the bottle of lube he had held in his hand and poured out a bit in his palm. He let it warm a moment before he wrapped it around the base of his cock. He had been hard since he had seen what Cas was doing, and it felt so good to finally touch himself.

He scooted his ass to the edge of the chair so Cas could see his balls heavy with need, and get a glimpse of his hole. One thing that Cas loved more than anything, other than getting fucked deep and slow, was rimming Dean. They hadn’t been able to be together for a few days on this hunt and Dean was more than ready to get off, but first his Angel needed a little torture...uh, visual stimulation.

Now, most times they made love, Cas craved the feeling of Dean pushing his large cock into his tight ass. He loved coming when he could feel Dean shooting his load inside him. Cas swore that the grind Dean put into his hips as he was coming was when he had the best orgasms. Dean wanted to raise the bar.

Dean was still slowly stroking himself, paying special attention to the blushed head by tracing the ridge with his finger. It felt so good, but even better was watching the way Cas’ hips were starting to undulate to the beat of the song. Dean was keeping the same beat with his strokes and decided to notch it up a bit.

“'Cause I love you, baby

How I love you, darling 

How I love you, baby”

He knew that his singing got Cas hot. Not the crap he’s done in the car to annoy Sam, but when he would sing softly in his ear when it’s just the two of them. This might not be the best song lyrically for the moment, but the rhythm was something he found he could move his body to. He wanted to be buried in Cas and roll his hips to the beat.

Dean had never had sex the way he and Cas did. Cas was even the one and only who would ever be inside him. He truly loved when his boyfriend had the need to fuck him, or make love to him. They loved it hard and fast or slow and sweet, but the best, for Dean, was what he thought of as Silly Sex.

It would start off when one of them would just, out of the blue, walk past the other and leave a wet raspberry on the other. After a few hours of raspberries, tickles, and ear nibbles, they would find themselves in a tickle fight in their bed and well, one thing always led to another with them.

Dean has had a lot of sex over the years, but never has he felt so much himself as when he and Cas are together. It didn’t matter if they were rutting against each other, doing a 69, if Cas was making love to him, or if he was plowing into his Angel. Dean felt safe enough to ask for what he desired, and Cas gave it to him.

Now it was time to wreck his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reason for the explicit rating....hehe  
> So many thanks to QueenMaire for helping me with everything she does.  
> Best Beta<3  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
> <3Roo

Cas didn’t know how long he had been sitting completely still, watching every stroke of Dean’s hand as he slowly jacked his cock. He was sure that in his whole existence he had never been tortured as much torture as Dean was torturing him with, or something like that. He couldn’t think with most of his blood having left his brain a while ago.

Every time Dean bit his lip he could feel his cock twitch. Every time Dean switched up his rhythm and bucked up into his fist with a faster, harder plunge, he could feel his thigh muscles contract. He wanted to be in that chair riding Dean’s cock. Every time he got a good look at his man’s hole as he rolled his hips, he wanted to get his mouth on him.

While Cas thought this torture was hard (pun intended) physically, he was beginning to think it was worse on him emotionally. He wasn’t sure if he could do this, so he needed to talk to Dean. Luckily, Dean was always willing to listen.

“D...Dean?”

He watched as his boyfriend reacted to his shaking voice. Dean immediately dropped his hands to Cas’s thighs to comfort.

“Cas, what’s wrong, Baby?”

“I’m sorry.” He could feel his throat closing with the effort not to cry. 

“No apologizes, what do you need?”

“I just need to touch your skin. Please. I do kinda like you teasing me, I just need some contact.”

“Of course.”

Cas smiled as Dean shoved the chair back and crawled onto the bed to lay next to him, wrapping Cas in a tight hug, just the way they liked. He snuggled in deep with his head under Dean’s chin. They lay still, just enjoying the contact for a few minutes, before he felt Dean grab his ass cheek and give it a hard squeeze, pulling their hips flush and letting their cocks just barely rut together. When Cas went to grind up against him, Dean pulled his hips back.

“Nope, not like that, Sugar. I will change up my plan to make this better for you, but I would still like to go ahead with teasing you. You o.k. with that?”

“Yes, I feel much better being skin to skin.”

He tilted his neck as Dean ran his nose up from his shoulder to behind his ear, to leave sweet kisses there. He especially liked it when Dean whispered in his ear ‘me, too, Darlin’. It made his whole body shiver with desire.

“Good. Thank you, Angel. We will keep skin to skin, but I need you to keep your hands above your head. Can you?”

Cas nodded and was a willing subject as Dean arranged him on a pillow, sliding Cas’ hands underneath it, telling him to grip it tight.

“Just don’t rip the pillow, Babe.”  He heard the humor in his voice but Cas took the suggestion to heart. Dean always made him lose control, and he really didn’t want to rip the pillow. 

He gasped as Dean slid another pillow under his hips. This position always left him feeling a bit exposed, but he loved the way his lover’s eyes roamed over him. He watched the green in his eyes all but disappear as Dean looked at his cock curled up on his belly. Cas was so aroused that his cock was leaking, which rarely happened.

“Fuck...Cas. Damn, Baby. You look good enough to eat.”

Cas moaned and hitched his hips a bit in anticipation of having Dean’s mouth on his body. Dean had his hands on his legs and slowly eased them up til he was just about bent in half, with his knees by his ears.

“Dean, please.”

“I gotcha, Cas. Keep those hands still. Do not touch yourself. Understand?”

“Y...yes, Dean.”

“Good man.”

“Oh, fuck ...Dean!” His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt the first pass of Dean’s tongue across his hole. 

Dean switched between firm broad licks and teasing his rim by poking just the tip of his tongue against it without breaching him. Dean loved rimming as much as he did, giving and receiving. Dean liked to use his tongue to begin stretching him open for his cock, while Cas rimmed Dean before he would swallow his cock down and begin to deep throat him.

His head thrashed on the pillow as his man opened him with tongue and fingers. Cas knew Dean was going to tease him by taking his time with it because he was always careful and thorough. He said he would never hurt him and would never rush this step, even when Cas begged. Which he did... a lot.

“Deeeeeeean, please....”

“Not yet, Sugar.”

“I’ll beg, I’ll do whatever you want! I need you.”

“And while you know I love it when you beg, I'm still not gonna rush. Need to get at least three in and comfortable before you’re ready for my cock. Now, I do love your begging, so ….”

“Oh, yes. Dean I need to feel you inside me. Your fingers feel amazing sliding in and out of my body. Your tongue, damn, feeling your tongue wiggle and push against my rim is better than just about anything I’ve ever felt. The best thing though, the best thing when we’re together is when I feel you first breach my rim with your cock. Please, Dean. Give it to me. Fuck me. Please.”

He continued to whisper ‘please’ over and over as he watched Dean get back up on his knees. His legs had fallen as soon as Dean had let them go, landing on either side of his lover. Cas rolled his hips trying to get Dean to move things along. He automatically reached to help Dean put a generous coat of lube on his cock.

“No, no, Angel. Put those hands back up there or I stop. Do you want me to stop? I didn’t think so. I think this is going much better than what I had originally planned. I like hearing how your voice gets soft when you get so turned on. It makes my cock rock hard when you get so lost in how I touch you, and all you can do is whimper. Damn, Babe. You as close as I am?”

“Fuck! Yes, please. Please.”

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off Dean’s cock as he held it steady to slide into Cas’ body. When he felt the first nudge to his rim he dropped his head back and let out a moan that would have made the Pizza man happy. Dean pushed in slow and steady until his balls were nestled against Cas’ ass. 

“Oh, fuck. You feel so good, Sugar. So hot, tight, and fucking perfect. I love you, Castiel. I love that you are so damn responsive to my touch. Fuck. I love being inside you, and no one else, Cas. Only me. I need to feel you squeeze me as you come. Come for me, Darlin’. Oh, found it.”

Cas barely heard the last of what Dean said, even with his mouth right next to his ear, because Dean had thrust against his prostate. Then Dean did something he had never done before.

“Dean!”

“Yeah, that’s it. Gonna watch your pretty cock spray your chest with come. Gonna make you shoot without even touching your big cock. Come on, Sugar, just feel what I’m doing inside you. You like that?”

“Fuuuuckk! Yes!!”

He was losing his damn mind. Dean always hit his prostate when they were together this way, but this time he was barely moving in and out of Cas. He was grinding his hips hard enough to keep his large, velvety head continually rubbing on his ‘hot spot’. Fuck.

Cas opened his eyes when he heard a breathless ‘son of a bitch’ from Dean. Dean was looking down at where he was buried in Cas. He could the tell his orgasm was close because of the shivers down his spine, he just needed...

“Dean...so close, Baby. Please...don’t stop. Don't you ever stop...”

He locked onto those green eyes that still showed Cas the soul inside and shivered at the heat behind them. He gasped at a harder push from Dean that he capitalized on by claiming Cas’ mouth with his. He poured everything into it, and then stopped and put his mouth right next to his ear again.

“Castiel, come on, Darlin’. Let go. I can feel it, you’re almost there. Give it to me, Cas. Give it up. Damn. You look so beautiful spread out with my cock inside you. I love being buried in your hot, little ass. Damn. Fuck. It feels so good...ummm...I can feel every part of you. Please, baby. Come on, come for me. I love you so much, Sugar.”

The constant and intense manipulation of his prostate by the head of Dean’s cock and the dirty, love talk whispered into his panting mouth by the love of his life was just too much for the former angel to withstand. 

He felt the fire shift in his veins, the whooshing sensation in his lower belly, and his balls pull up tight just before he shot his load. He could feel his body clench down on Dean as his come splashed over their bodies. Cas had never come without any stimulation of his cock and he had no idea it could be this intense. 

As soon as the last drop fell from his cock, Dean pushed up on his hands and hefted one of Cas’ legs up around his waist and began pounding into Cas, chasing his own orgasm.

“Fuck...Cas. Not gonna last much longer. Damn you look so good covered in come. Better than any centerfold I've ever seen. I’m gonna come, Cas. Oh, Baby. Gonna fill you up.”

“No...come on me. I wanna be covered in your come, not just mine.”

“Hell yeah. Fuck, Darlin’”

Cas winced as Dean pulled out to raise up on his knees. He stripped his cock hard and fast, pointing it at Cas’ stomach and chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off his man. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but his beauty intensified when he let out a grunt and began marking Cas.

“Look at you. Marked with my come. Holy fucking batcrap! Ummm...fuck. Came so hard for you. Love you.”

Dean collapsed, lying next to Cas with his head on his shoulder. Cas waited as their breathing came back to normal, and just as he was going to get up to get a cloth to clean them up, Dean spoke.

“What the hell!?!! Why are there feathers all over?”

With a smirk that could rival Dean’s, Cas bragged. 

“I ripped the pillow.”


End file.
